


Irresistible Cristiano

by ms_negi



Category: Soccer - Fandom, futball, real madrid
Genre: M/M, SACOOR, SACOOR BROTHERS, Suit, Suit Kink, suit fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabio gets turns on by Cristiano’s SACOOR BROTHERS’ commercial and can not wait for him to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Cristiano

Fabio woke up in the mid afternoon to a cold bed. He moved tiredly against the mattress, but noticed Cristiano wasn’t there beside him, brushing his hand over where he usually lays. Frowning, he almost had forgotten that he had to leave early for another SACOOR commercial that morning. Fabio wished he was woken up to give Cristiano a proper goodbye, but he guessed Cristiano wanted him to sleep more. Reluctantly, the tired-looking Portuguese sat up and decided to get ready for the day. 

Days later, Fabio was left alone in his house again while Cristiano took his son to preschool. With nothing to do, Fabio decided to go on Facebook and to update his status on there. As the fans’ comments to his status poured in, Fabio was scrolling through his newsfeed when he happened to come across a video that his boyfriend posted the day before. 

Noticing this was his SACOOR commercial that he went to earlier in the week, Fabio went ahead and watched it. He barely went on the internet in the first place, and Cristiano never bothered to mention this, so, he didn’t even realize it already aired. Clicking the play button, he sat back. 

It started off with a shot of Christiano buttoning up his crisp and clean sports jacket then switched to a shot of his boyfriend’s beautiful face, his smooth skin colored by the afternoon sun. Through the 15 second video, Cristiano is shown through this luxurious house with Spain’s landscape shown in the distance. Though, honestly, Fabio couldn’t concentrate on what was shown in the background. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Ronaldo. The way he looked in that suit, and how he looked in that perfect sunlight made his mouth water. He was honestly lucky to have this piece of perfection as a boyfriend. That was his boyfriend, and his alone. He was proud, to say the least, that he was the only one that could touch him any which way he wanted.

Fabio found himself watching the video again. And, again. And, again. His eyes scanned over how the clothes fit over Cristiano’s body, making him look extra seductive. His shoulder, his arms, his face. All so perfect. Idly biting his lip, he had the urge to have that Ronaldo all to himself. Forcing himself not to touch his growing bulge between his legs, Fabio stared at the computer screen and kept his hands on the table. God, he didn’t even know when Cristiano was supposed to be home. 

Within the hour, the SACOOR model came home, wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked nothing like what he sported in the commercial. But, it wasn’t a bad thing. Cristiano can look hot in any kind of clothing. 

Cristiano walked through the front door, and reached for the living room, he noticed Fabio lying face down on the couch. Peeling off his Gucci sunglasses, he stared at his boyfriend in awkward silence. He seemed to be dead, or passed out. “Fabio?” He called out.

Hearing his voice, Fabio quickly snapped out of his tired state and jumped up onto his feet. He couldn’t handle waiting for his boyfriend to get home, so attempting to relax, he laid on the couch and closed his eyes for a while. “Cris!” Sounding hurried, Fabio pointed to his tall boyfriend. “Do you still have the SACOOR suit?!” 

Normally, Cristiano would get something from shoots that he had done in the past. Luckily with this one, he was able to bring back the three-piece suit he wore in the commercial. It hung in his closet in pristine condition with a plastic cover over it to be able to keep it that way. He blinked at his frantic boyfriend, “What….Yea, I do, but—“ 

“Put it on...!” 

Though, Cristiano just stood there. Slightly taken back by this, he still stared at Fabio. However, before he could say anything, Fabio walked up to Cristiano, turned him around, and pushed him towards the staircase. 

“Don’t ask questions-- I said to get your fucking suit on!” Sexually frustrated, Fabio didn’t have patience for a game of 20-questions with Cristiano. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs as he watched his boyfriend’s ass ascend up to the second floor of their home. 

Instead of waiting for him at the base of the stairs, he walked back to the living room couch. He was feeling giddy, anticipating the drop-dead gorgeous Portuguese to come back out looking like he just stepped out of his SACOOR commercial. After a few minutes, Fabio saw something moving from the corner of his eye and turned to see Cristiano waltz towards the living room. It wasn’t walking with much swagger like in the commercial, but Fabio wasn’t going to complain. 

Cristiano walked up to the couch and stared over at Fabio. “Can you atleast tell me why I’m wearing this again?” 

With a smile on his face, Fabio stood up and gave his boyfriend a look over. Just like in the clip. His style on point and everything was just perfection. Fabio caught Cristiano’s gaze and stepped closer. “Because it’s hot and I want you. Come sit down.” 

Cristiano looked confused but allowed Fabio to pull him to the couch. He sat down like normal, legs wide out infront of him and hands against his thighs. The fabric of his pants stretched over his crotch as he legs stretched out comfortably. He waited for something to happen, but the silver-hair man continued to stare at every little detail on Cris’ body. He started to feel somewhat awkard. “Fabio.” He tried to snap his boyfriend back into reality. 

“God, that suit looks amazing on you, Baby.” Fabio’s gaze didn’t leave his clothes. He lowered himself to his knees and settled in between Cristiano’s legs. He scooted closer to the couch and his hand went straight to Cris’ zipper, brushing up against it. 

Cristiano suddenly jolted, sitting up. “What are you doing? Not in my suit--!”

“I won’t get it messy, I promise.” 

Fabio’s boyfriend wanted to protest, but he trusted him enough for him to continue. He relaxed, sitting back into the couch cushions again. 

“I watched your SACOOR video today.” Fabio started to say as he teasingly brushing his hand over Cristiano’s crotch and taut thigh muscles. He wasn’t ready yet to pull down the zipper. He peered up at Cris, “After seeing it, I knew I just wanted to fuck you in this suit. You look so sexy in this… You looked so intelligent, so powerful…” He knew Cristiano liked it when he was praised like this. (Usually, when he does, he gets what he wants. )  
Cristiano sat back with his hands resting on the couch on either side of him, idly watching Fabio sit close to his crotch. The more Fabio touched the front of his groin, the more he could feel himself grow bigger. His mind was going through ways Fabio could please him. “Well damn…” Cristiano purred, a slight grin on his face. “What are you waiting for then?” 

Fabio flashed him a smile and sat up in his knees. He finally unbuckled Cristiano’s pants for him and pulled the zipper down. Digging his hand in and fumbling around a bit, he managed to pull out Cristiano’s half-awake cock. It stood at a slight angle between the zipper’s opening. The silver-haired man licked his lips at the sight. Finally getting what he wanted, he slid his lips down Cristiano’s member, like he had many times before. He went down halfway before pulling back up to jerk him more with his hand. He continued this pattern over and over before his boyfriend was fully erect. By this time, Cristiano’s head had already fallen between his shoulders, resting against the couch cushions. He had his eyes closed as well, his mouth open slightly. 

Fabio went down on his cock again, his lips stretched over him as he bobbed his head from the tip, down, then back up again. He could already feel precum paint the back of his throat. He rolled his eyes backwards as he closed his eyes. God, this was starting to feeling like heaven. Without thinking, his own hand went south and pulled at his own groin that was trapped underneath his jeans. Which, made him moan louder around Cristiano's cock. 

“God... Ah..” Fabio heard Cristiano grumble. The silver-haired man looked up and locked eyes with his boyfriend. “Strip and sit on my lap.” Orders the man in the suit.

Without skipping a beat, Fabio pulls away from Cristiano's crotch and stepped away from between the coffee table and the couch to pull off his clothes. Leaving it in pile on the floor, Fabio waddles over to the couch again and straddle's Cris' lap. Being completely naked, he felt almost vulnerable compared to how Cristiano looked. But, he knew he was in good hands, knowing how Cristiano loves. 

As Cristiano's hands wanders Fabio's naked and pale body, him and Fabio didn't break eye contact. Fabio's hands pressed against Cristiano's shoulderpads, feeling the slick fabric under his skin. He took a moment to admire Cristiano's arms, oblivious to where his boyfriend’s hands were wandering to.

He snapped out of it, though, when Cristiano brushed a thumb over Fabio's cheek. He slightly raised his eyebrows in curiosity at Cristiano's gaze.

“You're so beautiful.” Cristiano mentioned only inches away from kissing his pale boyfriend. It made Fabio blush and lean in to the kiss. It was slow and sweet. They both wanted to make this last.

Fabio then whimpered, but Cristiano wouldn't let him pull away, having a his hand on the back of his neck. The silver-haired man felt his boyfriend push his hips down onto his cock. It felt uncomfortably tight, but it's not something they haven't done before. Fabio would rather have or some type of preparation, but, honestly, who cares? He wanted Cristiano now.

Finally being able to pull away from his boyfriend's lips, Fabio rested his forehead against Cristiano's as he sunk down more onto Cristiano's member. He tried to trap his moans in by biting his lips. His fingers curled into the shoulderpads, feeling the raw pain emulate from his backside. Fuck. It was painful. But, concentrating on breathing, it was manageable. 

“Move.” This word from Cristiano made Fabio concentrate on him. That word couldn't get anymore velvet. Rising his head and staring down at Cristiano, Fabio loosen his grip and pulled himself up then back down deeper on his cock. It still hurt, but the friction that he caused wasn't bad. In fact, it was quite opposite. It made him moan. 

As Cristiano was busy kissing his neck and leaving little bite marks, Fabio continued to fuck himself on his boyfriend's cock. However, the silver-haired man put a hand on his torso and pushed him back against the couch, gaining space between his sweaty mess of a body and the suit. He didn't want to mess the suit up, nor did not want Cristiano to do anything. He was doing this for him. Cristiano could atleast sit back and watch the show. 

As his ass started to hurt less, Fabio was moving more freely. Under his moans and silent pleas, Fabio arched his back as he moved like a stripper on his boyfriend's lap. With his face red and body burning up, all he could feel now was pleasure. He moved with vigor, his hips moving in sensual circles. He stared down at Cristiano, noticing his boyfriend was staring right back at him. A flash of embarrassment was shown on Fabio's face. He never acted like this before, especially with Cristiano watching. He bit his lip as Cristiano smiled at him.

Before he could manage to say something, Fabio felt Cristiano clamp down on his hipbone and push him down onto his cock. Gasping loud, Fabio saw stars as he bounced from his lap as Cristiano suddenly bucked his hips. “Ah, fuck!” Fabio quivered, almost loosing his breath. “Do that again” He quickly said, “Please--!”

Holding onto his arm, Fabio steadied himself as Cristiano fucked him until he finished. He gasped, feeling himself being filled up with Cristiano's seed. After a solid moment of catching each other's breath, Fabio leaned over to the side and fell onto the couch, shoulder first. With his legs draped over Cristiano's lap, he panted heavily, his boney chest raising and falling with each breath. 

“Dang, Fabio...” Cristiano, out of breath as well, leaned over to grab himself some tissue. With his cock clean and back in his pants, he leaned over to his boyfriend and kissed his heated skin. With a hand snaking up and down his back, he asked if Fabio was ok.

“Yeah... Fuck yeah..” Fabio, with drool staining his chin, looked back up at his sexy boyfriend and flashed him a tired smile. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Baby. You fuck so well.” The two laughed in unison.


End file.
